The present invention relates to a wire crimping/cutting tool, and more specifically to a module jack wire crimping/cutting adapted to crimp and cut electric wires at a module jack.
Regular wire crimpers for crimping module jack wires are commonly heavy and complicated. After crimping, a separate cutting tool must be used to cut the electric wires.